


A good save

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, campfire scene without a campfire, post battle bonding, yelling & hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: The Matheson & Monroe are fighting the patriots. After a battle, Miles is pissed at Charlie for not obeying orders and she's angry that be treated like a child once more... Thankfully, there's Bass to the rescue. Mostly Charloe with some elements of Charlie and Miles' uncle/father/niece/daughter relationship as well as the friendship between Miles and Bass.





	

She could still feel and hear her heart thudding. She took a deep breath. They were safe. Charlie looked around, most of her men and women had survived; most, except for dark eyed Sneaky Cat. She closed her eyes, trying to remember his face and his silly jokes. Damn it. When she opened her eyes again, Bass was standing in front of her.

“You ok?“

She nodded. It must be true, after all, she could still feel all her limbs. She was not splattered all over a tree like that poor boy. What was his real name? At this point, she didn’t remember their names. It was too hard, too many other names were already carved into her own skin, her own memorial. Better to remember the nicknames only.

“That was a good save, Charlotte.“ His eyes were searching hers. She nodded again. She couldn’t trust her voice to speak. Her throat was raw from screaming orders. She was sure that if she took one more step, her legs would start shaking. Bass took a step towards her but she didn’t move. And if he hugged her, or kissed her, she was going to lose it. She couldn’t do it with all those eyes on her. Captain Matheson had just come to life, truly, through this baptism of fire. She couldn’t believe how they had manage to survive.

More people were streaming into the clearing. She saw Miles making a beeline for her. She could hear his reproaches even before he got closer.

“What the fuck Charlie? I told you to stay there!“ He was gesturing wildly, making her feel even more queasy but she took another deep breath. Yeah that hill, that far off hill, away from the action. Perfect spot to watch the others getting gun down. Helpless.

“And let you die?… Both of you? There was no point in staying behind, out of range. We couldn’t get a single clean shot.“

“No point? Those were my orders!“ His yell made people look up and Charlie could hear whispers and feel their eyes on her. What will the Butcher of Baltimore do now?

“Your orders? There was so much smoke! We couldn’t even hit a target from up there.“ Another word, another gesture and she was ready to let her anger and frustration explode. “Miles. You would have died. All of you. Both of you. I took a risk… Sure, But I was right.“ She bit her lip, she didn’t mean to sound like this. How many times he had told her that war wasn’t about feelings?

“Fuck! Charlie! This is why I don’t want you in this… You never fucking listen!“ He was seeing red. Miles, the man who had taught her how to fight and lead her to this path, was now pissed she saved his fucking life? She opened her mouth to scream louder but Bass stepped between them.

“Miles, come on. She did the right thing… I’d’ve done the same. She saved the day, let’s leave it to that.“

Charlie didn’t want to leave it to that. No way. How many times was Miles going to treat her like a child in front of people under her command? If Bass or Adler had done the same, everyone would have been clapping their backs. She was being yelled at like a child. It was already hard to deal with the repercussion with Rachel’s so called revelations…. She didn’t need this to feed the rumor mill. She could taste blood in her mouth. 

“What’s wrong Miles? Can’t get over the fact that I actually know what I’m doing? Scared I’m going to take your place?“ Her teeth were bared, she was ready to pounce. The adrenaline was still pumping through her body, and the guilt of having let down Sneaky Cat was making her dizzy. If only she could punch that look away from Miles, that look that made her feel like a loser, like that long lost lost girl looking or her little brother.

“Come on! Charlotte.“ Bass was clasping her shoulders, his hand smoothing her back. Usually, she was the one jumping between these two idiots ready to punch each other till kingdom comes.

In the haze of her fury, she noticed Nora pulling Miles away.

“Come on General.“ With a final grunt, Miles walked away, leaving Charlie even angrier. If only she could blow off some steam. She heard Nora speak to Miles again as they walked away,  
“Miles. Seriously? She’s upset. That not the right time.. At all.“

“You shouldn’t have stopped me!“ Charlie hissed at Bass who was leading her away from the others.

“Not sure it’d be the best thing to see General Matheson getting his ass kicked by you.“ She made a face at his words. 

“You do it all the time,“ she huffed. People actually found it terribly entertaining to see both Generals go at it, all bruised fists and blood pouring out of their mouths. It was good for moral. 

“I’m not his daughter… Niece… Not a Matheson.“ He leaned his forehead against her. Strange that she found solace with General Monroe of all people. They had tumbled into a couple after a series of one night stands. Rachel was probably disapproving from her grave. Miles had made a few comments but usually he ignored them as long as they were not eating each other’s faces, his words, in front of him. Nora was good to him. He needed someone to keep him from becoming a complete dick.

Charlie leaned away, her back against a tree trunk and sighed. Bass pushed a strand of hair away from her face as he tried again:

“He’s proud of you. He’s just…“

“Scared I’m going to take his place?“ she scrunched her face in annoyance.

“Scared to see you hurt.“ Charlie shrugged but he kept his gaze in hers. She knew, she could read it easily from his gaze and from the way his hand were sliding to her waist that he was equally scared. They had lost too many people to count but there was no other way. There was no possible way she could agree to stay behind and meekly wait for both Generals to come home from a fight.

She wan’t built like that, she wasn’t built for that. And they should both know that by now. She didn’t like to kill but she couldn’t let them get hurt, she couldn’t sit back and wait.

“Are you?“ She asked with a softer voice. He leaned forward to kiss her. She was trapped between the tree and Bass, her boyfriend… her lover? She felt safe. Safe was not a home, a place, It was found in moments like this. They had survived one more day, and they could kiss each other silly for it. She worried his lower lip between her teeth and pulled away.

“You didn’t answer my question Bass.“ His gaze dropped, he was still holding on to her as if she would just melt away like a Nano inspired vision. Once more, he leaned forward to touch his forehead against hers, breathing her in. He smelt like home, honest sweat, war and leather.

He had changed since he lost Connor.

She had expected him to become harder, back to his General Monroe ways but instead, it seemed that his hard shell had been broken off beyond repair, and he was gentler, sometimes even kinder. Sure, he’d always be a warrior, better with his fists than his words… But he was, what Miles called a ‘bleeding heart’. Something about him not killing off everyone on first sight, accepting to protect a village filled with children and old people. Stuff that hindered them in their never ending war against the patriots. The old Bass was back, according to Miles and somehow it didn’t make her uncle so happy.

“Of course I am, Charlotte. But…“ Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his tongue wet his lips before he went on, how could he look mouthwatering rough, and yet sound so soft at the same time? “I also know this is who you are… “ His lips grazed hers, “And, I can’t help but find Captain Charlotte Matheson incredibly hot.“ His lips claimed hers and she pulled him closer and closer, as if they could merge into one being and never ever be separated.

Later, they were sitting on the protuberant thick roots of the tree. His arm around her shoulders, her head against his chest. It was quieter but they could hear the fire crackling and the chatter in the distance, the smell of beans being cooked and burnt. 

Charlie brushed a hand on his arm idly and noticed that it was wet with blood.

“Did you get yourself checked?“

“Not my blood. Not my first fight Charlotte.“ They were both bloody, barely stitched up, tired and dirty. Civilized people would promptly wash up and patch up. Neither Charlie nor Bass could be called civilized anymore. They had been living in the wild for so many months that were turning into years. She wasn’t sure she could ever go back to living between four walls.

She didn’t insist as she didn’t want him to move. If they could stay like this forever, she could breathe again and feel the blood flowing from her scalp to her toes long enough to feel like a person. Most of the time, since Jason and her nightmare of a mother’s passing, she barely felt alive. But Bass had the uncanny ability to remind her, with a glance, that the world was still turning and she was all flesh and blood, and her heart was pumping blood tirelessly.

It didn’t make sense, most of the time. Why were they still alive when so many were long gone? Just the other day, she had been sent to get supplies from the village they had promised to protect, thanks to General Monroe, and she had encountered a young mother tearlessly crying for a babe she had lost weeks after its birth. So young, had thought Charlie. She could still remember the tiny bundle the woman was carrying. She had been equally small once upon a time. And so did Danny…. Jason. Connor. Mom…Dad. Maggie, and so many others. Everyone. The tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, and drench the softness of the night.

She was almost thankful when she heard someone making their way through the bushes and the lush tree branches. She could recognize this footsteps in her sleep : Miles. Uncle, commanding officer, father sometimes… Family. His step was firm but wavering, a slightly drunk man with a purpose.

“There you are.“ He sounded calm now, she could dimly see in the moonlight that he had a bottle in his hand.

“Miles.“ acknowledged Bass but he didn’t move, nor did she. Miles stumbled his way to her other side and sat down next to them.

“It’s cold here. You guys should come to the fire.“

“We’re fine here.“ replied Bass as he took the bottle Miles was handing him. Charlie didn’t acknowledge him. She knew Miles was afraid for her, she knew he barked before he spoke and she knew that she was the only one left for him too, well, with Bass and Nora. They were the last two Mathesons left… For now. But that didn’t change that he was such a pain in the ass. Would it hurt him to acknowledge how good she had done, in front of her own troops?

“I’m really sorry for earlier, kid.“ Alright, he did have the uncanny ability to make her anger melt away. He was Miles after all, her one constant. 

“I know. I’m sorry I almost hit you.“ That was the best she could offer.

“It’s just that.. uh.. sometimes, you’re worse than your mom. You’re just like…“ He didn’t continue, as he was drinking again.

“You?“

“Yeah.“ She heard him snort, and she let out a laugh too. They were like oil and water but only because they were exactly the same. Pigheaded fools.

“Maybe it’s time to promote you. What’d you think, kiddo?“

“Maybe, if you stop calling me kid in front of everyone… especially in front of my boyfriend.“ Bass was laughing too.

“What? that idiot? Not sure who’s more mature between you two idiots.“

“Sure Miles, Sure. After all the April Fool’s prank was our idea. We’re such a bunch of dorks,“ quipped Bass.

Charlie’s empty stomach was churning because of the laughter she couldn’t contain. Miles had pulled a good one on them. Waking them up in the middle of the night, good thing they had decide to sleep with their clothes that one night, to tell them he was defecting and joining the patriots because they had made an offer he couldn’t refuse. That phrasing hadn’t struck a bell in Charlie but had made Bass laugh. She was surprised, even now, that Bass had laughed so hard at the prank. For someone who cared far too much, he was well over Miles showing up to kill him back in the Republic days. Sometimes she really didn’t understand either of then. 

Perhaps the past was dead and buried and they were all growing out of it, like trees that grow better in dung. What was once bad was now deeply embedded in their roots, changing them and making their branches long and lush

But some hurts went too deep, some words and names were never mentioned. Somehow, each of them knew what was to be forgotten and what was still to raw to be picked at. In spite of the violence, and the scars, there was still laughter and silly little moments.

Bass had made a placard for their tenth, and painted the words ’Sylvana Estate’ on it. She had added another all with the words ‘Independence Hall’ painted on it, in some kind of flashy pink paint. Miles had just sighed when he passed next to their newly decorated tent for the first time, but it wasn’t unclear whether it was because of their silly placards or because they were shacking up. Either way, he probably knew there wasn’t much he could do against it.

The memory of their private housewarming still kept her warm and made her smile.

She could hear someone else springing through the trees and the bushes. This was a light step, someone who was used to hunting : Nora. She was carrying one of those old bean cans they used as cooking ware and plates. She handed it to Charlie.

“Not really hungry.“

“Charlie.“ Her voice held enough reproof for her to shut up and dig in. 

“None for me? I’m hurt Clayton,“ joked Bass and Charlie held her breath. It really depended on the day or the time of night, but Nora could either be almost comfortable with Bass or bitter as hell. She was still angry about her sister and other things he had done President Monroe, things she refused to tell Charlie about. She had called a truce for Miles and Charlie’s sake, that didn’t change that she didn’t always feel comradeship for him. She wasn’t like Rachel : she never told Miles or Charlie to feel otherwise for Bass. She respected their choice but that didn’t mean she always liked him.

Charlie filled the spoon with beans and whatever was mixed in them and shoved it into his open mouth, earning a laugh from Nora. 

“There. Happy?“

“It’s for you Charlie, don’t give it all to him. Ok?“ Instructed Nora. Miles had gotten up carefully, too carefully. She remembered vaguely that he had some blood on his jeans earlier today. But it took a lot to make Miles slow down long enough to get it checked. Both Bass and Miles were incorrigible when it came to taking care of themselves. Nora was telling him something in a low voice. Charlie liked them together. After her mother, she had thought Miles would never find solace… But it turned out, with Nora by his side he was better, happier or as happy as Miles Matheson could be. Bass always said that Rachel had been a poison infecting Miles limb by limb, and it was only now that he was free. Maybe he was right. She didn’t really miss her mother. After all, she had hardly known her. 

The two lovers left them to their dark and cold solitude.

“Want to go back to the fire?“ Asked Bass. It was cold but he was so warm, she didn’t need any fire.

“What for? I’m fine here. Do you want more?“ He considered the can she was offering him but he shook his head. He didn’t eat much these days, or ever. It was most likely to find him chugging down a drink than eating something.

“Later.. We can go back to the fire. But can we stay a little bit longer?“ She knew General Monroe would soon be probably needed by some of the men or women, or to keep Miles from doing something stupid… She would also be needed for one thing or the other, but in this welcoming darkness, she almost felt happy, with his arms holding her secure.

She felt his lips on the crown of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it. I wanted to go for a softer version of Bass after Connor's death. It ended up being more fluffy than I intended it. But well.. We do need fluffiness in this world, right? More ficlets/OS will come.


End file.
